Painting Love
by Zarha of the Sand
Summary: Piotr/Colossus is sadden by a sudden death and goes to one person who truely cares Lee. Can they Paint Love or Smudge the art in the process? Piot/Oc Oneshot Zarha


_Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men though if I could I would own Piotr, Remy and Pyro however I do own Lee_

_This is a Piotr/Oc One-shot_

_Review if you want to_

_Bye For Now_

_Zarha_

_**************************************(***(*(*)*)***)**********************************_

_I sat there in my room staring at my drawing I just drew I couldn't decide what else should be on it so far I have a tropical island scene with a water fall in the back ground and paradise birds sitting on the tree branches. Hmmm I thought tapping my pencil on the table that's when I heard a knock on my door getting up I stormed to the door getting ready to yell at anyone who dare disturb me when I was drawing. I threw the door open getting ready to shout to the high heavens but that soon die down as soon as I saw who was at the door it was the man who I had a crush on for years. Piotr stood at the door tears streaming down his face he looked at me and muttered a word spoken in Russian. I stared at him for a short second and then grabbed his arm and lead him to my bed. Sitting down Piotr looked up at me_

_He killed her_

_I looked at him killed who Piotr_

_My little sister Illyana Magneto killed her_

_I gasped why would he do that? I looked over at Piotr i could feel tears forming in my eyes I looked at him the strongest gentlest person I knew was sitting on my bed crying. I grabbed his hand and bowed my head not wanting him to see my tears. I watched as he gripped my hand harder tears falling onto his hand I pulled him into an embrace I heard him gasp but returned the embrace none the less. Rubbing his back I asked Piotr why would Magneto do this shaking his head he said I don't know. I could feel anger burn within me like a thousand suns Magneto is going to pay for what he's done but for now I need to make Piotr happy. Pulling away I gently wiped away his tears and gave a sad smile to him he looked at me he tried to return the smile but failed miserably that made my smile wider _

_Piotr what truly makes you happy?_

_Happy… Happy I-I don't know_

_I smiled at him Piotr do you like to draw or –_

_I love to paint _

_My eyes widen I didn't know he liked to paint smiling I looked at up at him _

_Pitor do you want to paint a picture with me_

_I watched as he gave a true smile nodding his head leading him to my secret art room that no one not even Magneto knows about opening up the door I watched his eyes widen with child-like joy I laughed smiling once again I lead him into the room. Over here Piotr here's where the painting supplies are smiling he walked over to my huge supply of paintbrushes, smudge work, Easel's and Lots and Lots of colors. _

_So Piotr what do you normally paint_

_People and Landscape… What do you paint Lee?_

_I like to paint anything and everything_

_Piotr what do you want to paint I looked up at him to see him staring at me I cocked my head to the side Piotr… Piotr? Hmm Oh I am sorry c-can I paint you? I could feel the heat go up to my face s-sure Piotr smiling he grabbed me by my hand and pulled me to a stool and told me to sit. Putting on a sexy look I faked being a celebrity making him chuckle. About two hours later Piotr looked at me and told me to look at it. I gasped it was beautiful… looking up at Piotr I stared into his beautiful eyes and smiled_

_Piotr can I try something_

_Giving me a confused look he nodded his head_

_Grinning I looped my arms around his neck and bringing our heads closer_

_Closer_

_Finally our lips met kissing him gently I pulled away after a couple of seconds_

_I shyly looked up at him to see tears in his eyes_

_Piotr w-what did I do I'm sorry it's just I love you so much and.. an-_

_Our lips met again I could feel warmth flooding through my veins pulling away Piotr smiled at me _

_I -I Love you_

_I love you too Piotr_

_Smiling he got on one knee _

_Lee will you marry me_

_Yes_


End file.
